


Jealousy

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: While at the bar with Dean and Crowley, they argue over who you like more. You throw them for a loop with your answer.





	Jealousy

You placed your empty beer bottle onto the bars table top and hopped up from your seat, causing the mumbled conversation between Crowley and Dean to stop. They looked at you quizzically as you threw your thumb over your shoulder, pointing towards the bathroom. “Lady needs to use the ladies room.” They both nodded, smiling, as you walked away, swaying your hips a little too much for the company you were keeping.

Dean hit Crowley’s shoulder when he realized Crowley’s eyes were still following the flow of your hips. “Dude, no.” He took a sip of beer as Crowley turned back towards him with threatening eyes. “She’s mine.”

Crowley scoffed as he played with the tiny, bright blue umbrella hanging out of his drink, “As if. Y/N is classy, she wouldn’t go for someone like you. Besides, she flirts and hangs off me quite often. She clearly likes me more.”

“Someone like me? Someon-,” Dean scoffed. “Y/N have been best friends for years, we know each other well.” He smirked towards the King of Hell, “And have had a couple good drunk nights together, if you get what I mean.That’s more than just her,” Dean motioned his fingers beside his head as quotations, “flirting with you.”

Crowley waved his hand, dismissing Dean, “I understand, but that still doesn’t mean she wants you.” He took a sip of his fruity drink, “Sounds like you were just some comfortable one-night-stands to her. If she wanted you, she would have you by now.”

Dean scowled, “Well, if she’s so into you, why doesn’t she have you yet?”

Crowley stared forward, trying to come up with some sort of answer when you came back to the table. “Hey boys.” You slid into your chair, both men watching you carefully as you did so, “Miss anything good?”

Dean chuckled, “Actually, Y/N.” Crowley tried shushing Dean but he continued, “Will you settle a debate for us?”

You tilted your head with a furrowed brow. “Sure,” you said hesitantly.

Dean leaned forward, “Between me and Crowley, who would you rather be with.” He leaned back in his seat, “If you had to choose.”

Crowley’s face reddened as he watched you, digesting what Dean had asked, “You don’t have to answer, love. Squirrel is just being a jackass.”

Mischievousness glinted in your eyes as you bit your lip, looking between both men. You stood up and turned towards the door with a devilish smile, “Why don’t you boys follow me and find out?”

You were sure you were going to lose your composure as they looked at each other with wide-eyes. You had never seen Dean move faster than when he got up from the table to follow you back to the motel.

Crowley was already in your room when you opened the door with Dean behind you. You threw your bag onto the worn desk of the motel room as you looked between the men and laid on the bed, “Well, what are you two waiting for?”

By the end of the night, you still hadn’t answered the question.


End file.
